LAÇOS
by Momo-00
Summary: YAOI.LEMON. Duo foi pego pela Oz. A missão de Heero é executalo. Missão não cumprida.Eles não serão mais os mesmos.
1. Chapter 1

(N.T) – Espero que gostem deste primeiro capitulo e de todo o resto da fic, é claro!

Eu revisei o cap o mais q pude, mas sabem como é, alguma coisa sempre escapa... Ñ tenho nenhuma beta p/ fic do GW. Ficaria feliz se alguém se candidatar, seria um favorzão, e melhoraria um pouco a qualidade da fic! )

Certo...Boa leitura!

Duo nunca tivera tanta consciência de seu corpo, cada centímetro dele latejava de dor. A surra que levara, assim que fora capturado, havia lhe dado muitos hematomas, escoriações, dedos e, desconfiava, costelas quebradas. Apenas o seu rosto estava intacto, caso fosse necessário exibi-lo para os cidadãos das Colônias e Terra, para conquistar sua simpatia.

Agora estava ali, estirado em um chão gelado e molhado de uma cela escura, onde fora jogado por dois homens, que ainda lhe dirigiram algumas gracinhas antes de irem embora rindo. Mas Duo não ouvira nenhuma delas, apesar de ainda estar consciente. Seus ouvidos zumbiam com as pauladas que os atingiram.

Tossiu e gemeu, com a dor que isso provocou, deixando um fio viscoso de sangue e saliva escorrer por sua bochecha até o chão.

Sem forças, até mesmo para respirar, fechou os olhos e perdeu a consciência, mergulhando na escuridão.

"Piloto 01.

A três dias o Piloto 02 foi capturado pela Oz e tem sido mantido prisioneiro.

Desconfiamos que estejam tentando arrancar-lhe informações.

Sua missão é invadir a base onde o Piloto 02 tem sido mantido, executa-lo e destruir seu Gundam.

Dr. J."

Heero excluiu o e-mail do Dr. J, após lê-lo, e abriu uma nova janela em seu laptop, onde estava a pasta com o dossiê que montara sobre o Piloto 02, Duo Maxwell.

Não estava surpreso que ele tivesse sido pego, um dos pontos mais gritantes em sua personalidade era a impulsividade, o que, das poucas vezes que trabalharam juntos, quase colocara tudo a perder.

- Irresponsável. - condenou, balançando levemente a cabeça.

Arquitetar o plano para esta missão havia sido fácil. Executa-lo seria quase tão fácil quanto.

Para Heero banal e simples. Ele entraria na base através do transporte de funcionários da Oz, se fazendo passar por um. Em seguida, sem chamar atenção, localizaria Duo e o executaria, para depois roubar o seu Gundam e destruí-lo no espaço, onde deixaria o Wing a sua espera, assim só chamaria a atenção no ultimo momento.

Duo entreabriu os olhos, sua cabeça latejava, seus músculos estavam rígidos. Tentou se mexer, mas sentindo uma pontada de dor, voltou a ficar imóvel, apenas respirando ruidosamente. Sentia frio, parecia que a umidade da cela havia se infiltrado em seus ossos.

Já haviam se passado cinco dias desde que fora pego, e entre eles não houvera um em que não fosse espancado até perder os sentidos. Eles queriam informações, mas Duo não iria dar.

Ratazanas, do tamanho de gatos, se engalfinhavam para comer o arroz azedo que fora jogado para Duo. Baratas passeavam pelo seu corpo, rosto e cabelos desgrenhados, como se ele fosse um objeto inanimado - o que não estava longe de ser - pensou, permitindo-se sorrir ante a sua desgraça.

Fácil como fora previsto - pensou Heero. Já estava na base, baixando a sua planta do computador central. Uma janela piscou em seu laptop, indicando que o processo havia terminado com sucesso.

Haviam cinco plataformas de acesso, quatro nos pontos superiores, usados para embarque e desembarque dos funcionários e visitantes e decolagem dos mobile-suit, e uma no nível inferior, na ala oeste, o hangar, que ficava perto das celas, pois era por ali que os prisioneiros chegavam.

Heero esta exatamente na ala oposta, mas isso não o incomodou. Caminhando com naturalidade entre os corredores, dando preferência para os que estavam mais cheios, para se misturar melhor, chegou onde queria.

Havia uma segurança razoável vigiando as celas, soldados armados até os dentes, andavam em pares pelos corredores, conferindo cada prisioneiro ao passar.

Heero cronômetrou o tempo gasto por eles para fazer as rondas. Seria o tempo que teria para executar Duo e voltar a se misturar aos funcionários. A parte chata seria encontrar a cela de Duo. Escolheu uma dupla de soldados que andavam tagarelando e implicando com os prisioneiros e os seguiu, silenciosamente pelos corredores, se mantendo, sempre, as suas costas, a um passo atrás, para que eles não o vissem. Assim foi por três corredores.

Heero nem precisou olhar dentro da cela para saber que era a de Duo. Os dois guardas se demoraram na frente desta.

- Então, moleque? Onde esta o seu brinquedinho? - perguntou um deles, em tom zombeteiro, torcendo o nariz para o cheiro acre de sangue, suor, urina de rato e arroz podre, que a cela exalava.

- Deveria ter ficado em casa, jogando videogame, garoto. Sem o teu robozinho você não serve para nada - continuou o outro enquanto o seu companheiro cuspia para dentro da cela.

Satisfeito, Heero se afastou dos dois, entrando na tubulação de ar, esperando pela próxima dupla que passasse por ali, era importante que fossem interceptados no inicio da ronda.

A espera foi curta, assim que os soldados tagarelas viraram a esquina, sumindo de vista, outros dois entraram no corredor pelo lado oposto, passando bem embaixo de onde Heero estava.

Sorrateiro, Heero desceu pela abertura da tubulação, caindo no chão sem produzir nenhum ruído. Sem pressa, mantendo-se levemente abaixado, com os joelhos flexionados, andou até os dois guardas, tirando sua arma, com silenciador na ponta do cano, do coldre.

Foi rápido, nenhum viu o que os acertou. Heero atirou direto na cabeça dos dois guardas, fazendo um pouco de sangue e massa cefálica espirrar nas paredes e teto. Ambos caíram com baque surdo no chão.

Duo estava com a cabeça mergulhada em uma poça do seu próprio vomito, nada mais que bile, a dias não comia nada, não tinha fome, mas sentia sede, muita sede, teria lambido o chão molhado, se seu corpo obedecesse suas ordens.

A porta de cela se abriu de forma brusca, deixando a luz forte que vinha do corredor entrar, cegando Duo, que gemeu e se encolheu, esperando o inicio de mais uma de suas seções de saco-de-pancada, mas nada aconteceu, nem um único chute ou soco o atingiu, ele apenas ouviu o "click" de uma arma sendo engatilhada.

Duo forçou a visão, encarando a silhueta de:

- Heero – disse tão baixo que nem seus ouvidos foram capazes de ouvir.

Uma felicidade inexplicável tomou conta de Duo.

"Finalmente, finalmente" - era só o que pensava.

Reunindo forças, que até um segundo atrás não existiam, com muita dificuldade, se apoiando em uma pia que vazava, ficou em pé, erguendo a cabeça orgulhoso para Heero.

- Vai... - disse com a voz trêmula e fraca – Não vou... quero... morrer...de cabeça erguida. -

Todo seu corpo tremia e Heero não era mais que um vulto a sua frente, mas ele estava calmo, tudo teria um fim. Não sabia os motivos de Heero, mas naquele momento não havia ninguém que Duo gostasse mais. Heero viera trazer alivio.

Ao escancarar a porta da cela Heero ficou paralisado com o que viu, um corpo disforme se encolhendo, como uma criancinha com medo. Levou alguns segundos para se acostumar com a cena e apontar a ama para o Piloto 02 e engatilha-la.

Ficou surpreso quando Duo começou a se mexer, tentando, pesarosamente, se erguer e ficar em pé, a dor estampada em seu rosto.

Orgulho. Sim, ele podia esperar isso de Duo, ele queria morrer em pé, de cabeça erguida, encarando de frente seu carrasco.

Heero ajustou a mira, seria um tiro certeiro na cabeça, se sua mão não estivesse tremendo, tanto quanto Duo a sua frente, levou a outra mão a arma, para dar mais apoio, mas foi inútil. O que estava acontecendo?

Seu relógio apitou anunciando que o tempo estava acabando. Sem pensar em nada, Heero desengatilhou a arma e pegou Duo jogando-o encima dos ombros.

Correu o mais rápido que pode, com Duo pesando sobre si, matando todos que passavam a sua frente, trocando o pente da arma duas ou três vezes.

Não demorou muito para que o alarme soasse. Portões de isolamento começaram a baixar, separando todos os corredores. Os guardas ficaram alertas, mas não abandonaram seus postos.

Sem um plano para aquela situação, e encurralado pelos portões de isolamento, Heero entrou na primeira porta que viu a sua frente, se houvesse gente dentro só teria que mata-los, mas por sorte, ela dava para um armário de vassouras.

Depositou no chão um Duo inerte e sentou-se ao seu lado. Um novo plano já se formando em sua mente, o plano "B" não estava totalmente perdido, mas teria que sofrer algumas modificações.

Deixando Duo escondido entre esfregões, vassouras e produtos de limpeza, no armário de vassouras, Heero voltou a entrar na tubulação de ar, ponto falho na segurança, não havia como bloquear-la ou o ar se tornaria rarefeito em toda base. Se arrastando pelos corredores estreitos, Heero foi até uma das plataformas de vôo. Esgueirou-se até o armário de roupas espaciais, pronto para eliminar qualquer um que tentasse detê-lo. Pegou dois macacões equipados com preso-risadores e cilindros de ar artificial, os enfiando na mochila onde carregava seu laptop.

Refazer o caminho até o armário de vassouras, onde Duo continuava do mesmo jeito que o deixara.

Com dificuldade verificou a pulsação de Duo, que estava muito fraca. Tirou um dos trajes especiais da mochila e, ignorando os gemidos de dor, o vestiu em Duo, acionando as suas funções.

Novamente na tubulação de ar, Heero se dirigiu para o hangar, onde se encontrava o Gundam do Piloto 02, Deathscythe. Quando se encontrava no meio do caminho detonou as bombas que havia armado na ala oposta, desviando a atenção da base para lá.

Os portões de isolamento foram erguidos, para que toda guarda da base se direcionasse para a plataforma leste. Temiam que o invasor tentasse roubar um mobile-suit.

Havia cerca de cinqüenta homens, bem armados e alertas, fazendo a segurança de Deathscythe, mas isso sequer era um obstáculo para Heero, que lançou entre eles uma bomba de efeito-moral, os envolvendo em uma fumaça que os cegava e alterava seus sentidos. Sem dificuldade Heero eliminou um-a-um em tempo recorde, usando um contêiner com peças de reposição para os mobile-suit como atiradouro. Dali até o Deathscythe foi um pulo.

Heero vestiu o macacão especial e entrou na cabine, que estava aberta, se acomodando no acento. Era evidente que haviam mexido em tudo ali, tentando desvendar os mistérios daquele Gundam, que para ele, mesmo não sendo o seu, eram inexistentes. Com uma facilidade que deixaria Duo roxo de raiva, acionou os controles, que só deveriam responder ao Piloto 02, mediante uma serie de códigos.

O Gundam levantou vôo e Heero o guiou para a saída, que estava lacrada. Usando a foice leizer do Deathscythe abriu um rombo nela, grande o suficiente para que ele passasse.

Não se espantou ao ser interceptado por inúmeros mobile-suit. E não foi sem uma certa dificuldade que se livrou de mais da metade deles, pois o Gundam do Piloto 02 possuía serias avarias, feitas quando Suo fora pego.

Agora estava cercado por cinco mobile-suit, pilotados pelos melhores oficiais do posto avançado da Oz. Minutos de tensão se arrastavam entre eles, até Heero fazer menção de atacar.

Assim que Heero se mexeu os cinco pilotos acionaram seus canhões em sincronia.

Ao invés de atacar, Heero impulsionou o Gundam para cima com a maior velocidade possível. Os tiros sequer o rasparam, atingiram em cheio seus adversários que, precipitados, acabaram matando uns aos outros.

Sem mais delongas, Heero voou direto para o lado oeste da base, onde estava Duo. Golpeou a parede exterior da base, arrancado um naco, revelando seu interior. Repetindo o movimento com a foice, foi abrindo caminho através de salas e corredores, despressurizando toda base.

Com a pressão corporal se tornando mais elevada que a do ambiente, as pessoas começaram a explodir, espalhando sangue, carne, couro-cabeludo, ossos e vísceras por todos os lados.

Chegando até o armário de vassouras, onde havia deixado Duo, Heero desativou a foice e usou uma das enormes mãos do Gundam para destruir a parede que ocultava o corpo desacordado do Piloto 02. Com a roupa espacial o corpo de Duo sequer notara a mudança de pressão ao seu redor.

A mãozorra de Deathscythe o pegou, fechando os dedos entorno dele e o içando do chão. Com um impulso, Heero seguiu para onde havia deixado o Wing.

Sentado ao lado de Duo na plataforma de acesso do Deathscythe, Heero estava confuso, recebera ordens para matar o Piloto 02 e destruir o seu Gundam, mas ao contrario, o salvara e eliminara o posto avançado da Oz.

- Ainda posso cumprir minha missão. - pensou em voz alta, olhando para Duo. Não entendia por que cometera aquela loucura. Porque não conseguira matar Duo? Porque agora se sentia responsável por aquele idiota ao seu lado?Com um suspiro de resignação, pegou Duo no colo e o ajeitou na cabine de Deathscythe, o deixando ali, indo para o Wing.

Acomodou-se na poltrona que possuía o formato do seu corpo, acionou os controles e com uma manobra rápida, segurou Deathscythe pelas axilas, colocando toda velocidade dos turbos do Wing em direção a Terra.


	2. Chapter 2

**(N.A)** – Comentários das reviews:

**Tina-Chan 0: Sim, sangue, p/ fazer jus a uma fic de Gundam Wing em plena guerra. Afinal ñ da p/ fingir q ñ esta acontecendo.**

**Que bom que tu gostou dessa fic, eu tenho um carinho especial por ela, pq eu meio que a deixo se escrever sozinha sabe?**

**Eu ñ cabia dentro de mim quando terminei de ler o teu comentário. OBRIGADA!**

Capitulo II 

Após esconder os dois Gundam em uma floresta de arvores coníferas, Heero carregou Duo até um casebre antigo, feito com blocos de pedras e telhado de sapê, que ele já havia cogitado como esconderijo, caso precisasse.

A choça, outrora residência de algum guarda-caça, possuía apenas um cômodo e um banheiro. A mobília era velha e díspar, coberta por uma grossa camada de pó. A um canto, perto da lareira, havia uma cama de solteiro muito estreita e que parecia se manter em pé precariamente. Não havia poltronas ou sofá, apenas três cadeiras dispostas ao redor de uma mesa de madeira com tampo redondo, que ficava perto do que parecia ser a cozinha. Armários aéreos que guardavam todo o tipo de quinquilharia, faziam a volta pelo cômodo.

Heero depositou Duo na cama bem devagar, temendo que ela não agüentasse o peso, depois abriu todas as janelas deixando o ar circular e acendeu a lareira para depois voltar a Duo.

A respiração de Heero ficou suspensa ao terminar de despir Duo e começar a avaliar os estragos causados pelas sessões diárias de espancamento. Duo havia mudado de cor, poucas eram as partes do seu corpo que não apresentavam hematomas negros. Olhando cada centímetro com atenção, Heero podia distinguir que objeto fora usado na agressão, pela impressão que deixara no corpo do outro.

Apalpando as costelas de Duo, Heero pode constatar que pelo menos três delas estavam quebradas, o que o deixou apreensivo, se alguma delas houvesse perfurado um órgão, causando hemorragia interna, todo o trabalho que tivera teria sido em vão, pois não poderia fazer nada por Duo – que não parava de tossir e gemer de dor – mas sábia que seus músculos eram fortes, capazes de resistir a grandes impactos, se estivessem preparados.

Heero pegou em seu kit de primeiros-socorros um termômetro eletrônico para medir a temperatura de Duo, que estava ardendo em febre, não bastasse às escoriações. Heero desconfiava que ele pudesse estar com principio de pneumonia.

Com uma bacia cheia d'água e uma toalhinha, Heero lavou Duo, limpando seus ferimentos. Enfaixou os pulsos e tornozelos, que estavam inchados. Os ombros estavam fora do lugar, fazendo seus ossos despontarem sob sua carne, de maneira horrenda – mas isso Heero arrumaria mais tarde.

Depois de cobrir Duo com as cobertas que ele havia espanado, fez com que ele tomasse os remédios para baixar a febre, evitar infecções e diminuir a dor, sentou no chão, ao lado da cama e passou a noite zelando o sono de Duo.

Quando amanheceu e a luz do sol entrou pelas frestas das janelas, Heero se espreguiçou, sentindo os músculos das costas doloridos. Mediu a temperatura de Duo novamente, ficando satisfeito ao constatar que a febre cedera.

Olhou a sua volta e se dirigiu aos armários, vasculhado-os superficialmente, para ver o que havia neles – nada para comer.

Saiu em busca de comida. Sábia que a meia-hora dali havia uma fazenda de criação de ovelhas. Apertando o passo, chegou em vinte minutos. E após uma verificação rápida do terreno, descobriu que legumes, hortaliças e frutas haviam sido cultivados, colhidos e dispostos em grandes cestos e caixotes. Com a mesma agilidade usada nas batalhas, Heero pegou um cesto que estava jogado no chão, e sem cerimônia, jogou dentro dele um pouco de tudo, maçãs, cenouras, alfaces, couves, pêras, abóboras, cebolas...

Duo acordou sentindo-se zonzo, um cheiro de comida invadindo suas narinas, o deixando enjoado. Não reconheceu o teto. Tentou mexer a cabeça para olhar envolta e descobrir onde estava, mas tudo que conseguiu foi gemer de dor.

Heero mexia a sopa, ou um arremedo disso, que estava preparando. Torceu o tronco para olhar Duo, na cama as suas costas. O outro gemia com freqüência, era evidente que até mesmo o ato de respirar era penoso. Ficou surpreso ao ver Duo acordado. Largou o que estava fazendo e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, colocando a mão na testa de Duo, verificando sua temperatura.

Duo teve um sobressalto ao sentir uma mão em sua testa, e arregalou os olhos quando viu que era um Heero muito serio que o tocava.

- Heero? - perguntou com a voz fraca, incrédulo, só podia estar delirando.

Heero sentiu-se estranhamente quente ao ver que Duo acordara, mas foi com seu costumeiro tom de voz e expressão impassível que respondeu:

- A sopa logo ficara pronta. Feche os olhos e tente dormir novamente.

E Duo obedeceu, estava cansado.

O logo de Heero foi uma hora depois, quando ele ficou satisfeito com a espessura do caldo da sopa. A serviu em uma cumbuca de louça e deixou-a esfriar um pouco antes de chamar Duo.

Duo abriu os olhos, a voz firme de Heero o chamando. Sua visão levou meio-minuto para entrar em foco.

- Acorde. Você precisa comer.

Heero se curvou sobre Duo, passando os braços por suas axilas, para – com cuidado – senta-lo.

- Hurg! Dói. - protestou Duo.

Heero não era delicado, mas estava tentando não machuca-lo. Recostou-o em dois travesseiros velhos, com fronhas puídas.

Duo observou Heero se afastar, remexer em uma necessere preta e pegar algo de dentro, colocando-o em uma bandeja e trazendo para perto dele, colocando-a em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, que agora servia como criado-mudo.

- Como já estou acostumado com ferimentos, tenho antibióticos no meu kit de primeiros-socorros, e analgésico também. Não preciso dizer que fará a dor passar. - Heero estendeu dois comprimidos e um copo d'água para Duo, que fez uma careta ao tentar estender o braço para pegar os remédios das mãos de Heero.

Com um olhar impaciente, Heero sentou-se de leve na cama - que rangeu - ao lado de Duo.

- Abra a boca. - mandou.

Hesitante, Duo fez o que lhe fora ordenado, inclinando a cabeça levemente para cima, sentindo mais uma pontada.

Heero colocou os remédios dentro da boca de Duo e com a mão, agora vazia, apoiou sua nuca, levando o copo d'água até seus lábios, o virando devagar, para que Duo não engasgasse, despejou apenas o suficiente para que ele engolisse os comprimidos.

- Mais... - pediu Duo em um sussurro sibilado.

Havia muito, ansiava por água, e Heero voltou a entornar o copo em sua boca.

Bebia com sofreguidão, a água descendo aos trambolhões por sua garganta, fazendo barulho ou escapando pelos cantos de sua boca, escorrendo pelo queixo, pingando em seu tórax.

- Se molhou todo. - repreendeu Heero, devolvendo o copo vazio para a bandeja e pegando a cumbuca de sopa, que já estava morna – agora você precisa comer. E tente não babar.

Como se Duo fosse um criança Heero levou a colher com sopa até sua boca, colocando a cumbuca embaixo do seu queixo.

Duo não abriu a boca, pelo contrario, torceu o nariz.

- Tire esse treco de perto de mim. Esta me dando ancia de vomito. - reclamou.

- Hn. Para quem geme até para respirar, esta muito bem para reclamar. - retrucou Heero – Esta enjoado por que seu estomago ta vazio. Se quiser ficar bom logo vai ter que comer.

- Hum...Não, não quero. - Duo respondeu manhoso.

Heero respirou fundo, sua paciência se esvaindo.

- Você vai tomar essa sopa, nem que eu a enfie guela-a-baixo. Então, para o seu próprio bem, é melhor cooperar. - foi o suficiente para Duo parar de fazer manha, mas não reclamar.

- Éca! Que coisa horrível.

- Cala a boca e come. - Heero enfiou mais uma colherada na boca de Duo, que agüentou a sopa o quanto pode, mas na metade pediu arrego:

- É serio Heero, não agüento mais. Nem mais uma colherada.

Dando-se por satisfeito, já que Duo havia comido bem mais do que esperava, Heero assentiu.

De estomago cheio e com os remédios fazendo efeito, Duo se sentiu mais leve e sonolento. Ficou observando Heero lavar a louça até cair no sono.

Nos três primeiros dias, Duo dormiu a maior parte do tempo, só acordando para comer, tomar os remédios e banho, com a ajuda de Heero. Mas vinha melhorando a olhos vistos. No quarto dia a febre passara, os hematomas estavam mais claros e seus movimentos , cada vez mais flexíveis.

Já Heero, cultivava olheiras profundas e uma terrível dor nas costas. As noites mal dormidas, sentado no chão ao lado da cama, estavam acabando com ele.

Se sentindo melhor Duo começou a ficar inquieto. Ainda estava um pouco fraco, mas não agüentava mais ficar na cama. Tentou levantar e foi logo repreendido por Heero.

- Fique ai. - mandou Heero, forçando Duo a deitar.

- Eu não agüento mais ficar nessa cama sem fazer nada, Heero. - reclamou Duo.

- Não posso fazer nada.

- Pode sim. Já que eu não posso sair daqui, você podia, pelo menos, me fazer Campânia. E não estou falando em ficar na mesma peça que eu, por que isso você já faz. Estou falando de conversar.

Heero levantou uma sobrancelha. Deviam ter batido com muita força na cabeça de Duo.

- Não. - foi a resposta, fria e seca.

- Vamos, Heero. Você não precisa articular frases inteiras, só uns "hn's" já estão servindo. Melhor do que falar com as paredes.

Heero estreitou os olhos e Duo pode vê-lo ponderar sobre seu pedido.

- Esta bem Maxwell.

Duo abriu um sorriso, sentia falta de conversar. Não que Heero fosse um ótimo interlocutor, mas já estava servindo.

- Mas não fique muito animado com isso.

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Laços

**Anime**: Gundam Wing

**Casal**: Heero e Duo

**Gênero**: YAOI, LEMON.

**Autora**: Momo-00

**Sumário**: _Duo foi pego pela OZ. A missão de Heero é executa-lo. Missão não cumprida. Eles não serão mais os mesmos_.

LAÇOS Capítulo III 

Heero entrou na choça com uma braçada de lenha. Suor escorrendo por sua pele dourada, os cabelos úmidos colando nas têmporas e nuca. Havia uma marca preta em sua testa, onde passara a mão para afastar o suor, antes que caísse em seus olhos.

- Vou tomar banho, não demoro. - disse para Duo, jogando a lenha em um cesto de palha - Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

Desde que começara a cuidar de Duo, evitava ficar longe dele ou perdê-lo de vista.

- Pode demorar Heero. Desconfio que ninguém vá nos bombardear e, você pode não acreditar, mas eu sobrevivo meia-horinha sem a sua expansiva presença. - caçoou Duo.

- Hn. - foi à resposta.

Heero submergiu seu corpo na água quente. Seus músculos se alvoroçaram com o primeiro contato, mas depois relaxaram. Soltou o corpo e recostou a cabeça, fechando os olhos, sentindo o sono chegar...

Com um sobressalto, sentou na banheira se recriminando. Não podia dormir, tinha muito que fazer. Dar remédio a Duo, ajudá-lo a tomar banho também, trocar suas ataduras, preparar o jantar...

Pôs-se a ensaboar o corpo e em cinco minutos já saia do banho limpo.

- Nossa, eu disse meia-hora, Heero. Não dez segundos.

- Vem. - Heero ignorou o comentário e puxou as coberta que cobriam Duo - Agora é a sua vez de tomar banho. - dizendo isso se inclinou para pegar Duo no colo.

- Eu posso ir so... - Duo começou.

- Não, não pode. - Heero cortou ríspido e Duo se deixou ser carregado.

Heero trocou a água da banheira para Duo, por uma mais quente e fez espuma em sua superfície.

Sentando Duo na beirada da banheira, Heero o despiu e removeu as ataduras, mas quando foi desfazer a trança, Duo segurou suas mãos.

- Você lavou meus cabelos ontem, Heero. Não precisa lavar hoje.

Era verdade, lavara os cabelos de Duo no dia anterior e havia sido horrível. Emaranhara os dedos de tal forma naqueles fios, que chegou a pensar que os havia perdido para sempre.

Afastou as mãos dos cabelos e ajudou Duo a escorregar para dentro da banheira.

Esfregava Duo sem pressa, braços, tórax, costas...

Duo não fazia nenhuma objeção, era um alívio para os músculos a massagem de Heero ao ensaboá-lo.

Duo passou o banho todo tagarelando, desde quando Heero concordara em conversar, o americano falava o dia inteiro. E ao contrario do que imaginara, Heero não só prestava atenção no que dizia como também respondia as suas perguntas e fazia observações.

- Eu poderia me acostumar com isso. - disse, escorregando as costas pelo encosto da banheira, esticando a perna para Heero esfregá-la.

Ele estava adorando ser cuidado, e até mimado por Heero, nestes últimos dias. Já conhecia o jeito dele e estava aprendendo a gostar.

De volta a cama, já vestindo as calças, Duo levantou os braços para facilitar a Heero vestir sua blusa, mas este, que estava sentado a sua frente, não fez menção de se mexer.

- O que foi Heero? Não vai mais me vestir? Resolveu entender que não sou um retardado completo e posso fazer isso sozinho? - disse Duo baixando os braços.

- Tenho que por seus braços no lugar. Já esta mais do que na hora. - disse Heero olhando os ombros, desagradavelmente tortos de Duo, que fez uma careta, mas não protestou, sabia que era necessário.

Heero subiu na cama e se posicionou atrás de Duo, colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro esquerdo e segurando o cotovelo com a outra.

- Quer alguma coisa para morder? - perguntou.

Duo estendeu o braço livre e pegou um travesseiro o enfiando na boca.

Sem aviso, Heero pressionou o ombro e com um movimento circular, forçou o braço de Duo para cima com muita força.

Duo mordeu com força o travesseiro, soltando um grito abafado, seus olhos se enchendo d'água.

- Que droga, Heero! Como isso dói. - gritou indignado.

- Um já foi.

Heero fez o mesmo no outro ombro, e Duo o encheu de desaforos, assim que retirou os dentes do travesseiro.

Indiferente aos insultos, Heero levantou-se e foi buscar os analgésicos, para acalmar os músculos de Duo.

- Heero... - começou Duo pegando o comprimido e o copo com água das mãos do outro, os levando a boca, engolindo o remédio junto com um enorme gole d'água - O que aconteceu com DeathScythe?

Havia se passado uma semana desde que chegaram ali, mas Duo não tivera ânimo para falar sobre isso antes. Agora, que se sentia melhor, achava que já estava pronto para voltar para sua vida – claro missões ainda estavam fora de questão.

Heero piscou algumas vezes. Então Duo já se sentia pronto para voltar para guerra? Era mais forte do que imaginara.

- Escondido. Junto com o meu Gundam.

- Eles não o destruíram?

Aquela noticia deixou Duo feliz. Não que não tivesse tentado se alto destruir junto com ele, quando se viu encurralado pela OZ, mas já que aquele maldito Gundam não explodiu, que continuasse inteiro para próxima batalha.

- Vai precisar de muitos reparos, mas ainda funciona. - Heero pegou o copo da mão de Duo e foi lavar louça.

- Deixa que eu lavo a louça, Heero. Por que, apesar de você não deixar, eu posso fazer as coisas sozinho. Já estou melhor. - disse Duo olhando em volta, a procura de seus calçados - Estou me sentindo um inútil.

- Você é inútil, Maxwell. - retrucou Heero em tom ameno.

- Ah, é? Então, por que você me salvou? - Duo devolveu brincando.

Heero fechou a cara e ficou em silêncio.

Duo, achando que havia tocado em assunto proibido, ficou quieto.

Claro que se perguntara por que Heero não o matara, e agora tomava conta dele ali. Seu jeito de trata-lo não mudara muito, apenas se tornara mais receptivo, o que era normal depois de passarem uma semana exilados, tendo apenas um ao outro como companhia. Duo pensou que Heero havia recebido ordens para resgatá-lo. Mas logo descartou esta idéia, se fosse isso não estariam ali, e sim em um centro de tratamento. No mínimo Heero teria mais recursos que um kit de primeiros-socorros e uma cama para dormir também.

Mas em nenhum momento Duo pensou em tocar no assunto com Heero.

- Eu não sei. - Heero quebrou o silêncio que caíra sobre eles, e não disse mais nada.

No dia seguinte, Duo acordou e não viu Heero por perto. Usou a cadeira, que Heero mantinha ao lado da cama, como apoio para levantar-se e procura-lo, ergueu o corpo devagar, suas pernas estavam fracas, pelo excesso de tempo que estavam paradas, ficou um pouco tonto, mas logo sentiu o chão se firmar sob os seus pés.

- Heero. - chamou - Heero!

Foi até o banheiro, e nada. Saiu da cabana e procurou ao redor, mas nem sinal de Heero. Por fim, sentou-se descorçoado no degrau da porta de entrada. Encostou a cabeça no marco da porta e ficou olhando as próprias mãos em seu colo.

Ficou assim por um longo tempo - pelo menos foi o que achou.

- O que esta fazendo fora da cama?

- Heero! - Duo pulou encima de Heero, o abraçando com força.

- O que deu você, Maxwell? Me solta. - Heero tentou empurrar Duo.

- Eu podia jurar que você havia ido embora.

Duo sorria de orelha a orelha. A verdade é que não sabia por que estava aliviado por ver Heero.

- Fui ver os Gundam. Pensei em irmos embora daqui a dois dias. Mas vendo que você já está em pé, talvez possamos ir amanhã.

Heero tentou fazer Duo voltar para cama, mas não consegui. Este ficou a sua volta, se metendo em tudo que fazia.

- Eu posso lavar os legumes, Heero. - disse Duo olhando por cima do ombro de Heero.

- Não precisa.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada. Assim a gororoba, que você chama de sopa, ficará pronta mais rápido.

- Hn. Lave os legumes.

Duo ajudou a preparar o jantar tagarelando o tempo todo, e Heero se limitava a lhe dar respostas monossilábicas. Duo conseguia tonteá-lo, mas isso já não o incomodava mais.

- Viu como eu já estou novinho em folha, Heero? - Duo perguntou empurrando o seu prato para frente, indicando estar satisfeito após o jantar.

- Ainda levarão dois meses para que seus dedos e costelas quebradas se soldem. - Heero respondeu tirando a mesa.

- É, mas fora isso eu estou ótimo. Já você...

- Já eu o que, Maxwell? - cortou Heero.

- Você já se viu? Suas olheiras estão tão fundas que te dão um ar cadavérico. Nossa! Você precisa mesmo dormir. Por que não dorme comigo na cama?

Heero levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Que foi? Nunca dividiu a cama com alguém?

- Você já?

- No orfanato. Crianças demais para camas de menos. Mas eu gostava, era mais quentinho... Então? Você vai dormir na cama hoje?

- A cama é muito estreita, nós dois juntos não cabemos nela.

- Ah! Dá-se um jeito. Agente se aperta. A não ser, é claro, que você se debata muito enquanto dorme. Mas ai, eu te dou um chega-para-lá e te jogo para fora da cama.

Heero não disse nada por um tempo, mas, depois com uma expressão impaciente assentiu.

Após o jantar os dois tomaram banho - e desta vez Duo dispensou a ajuda de Heero. Cheiroso do banho, Duo deitou na cama, deslizando para debaixo das cobertas, se acomodando no canto, bem rente a parede.

- Vem Heero. Eu vou dormir no lado da parede, por que assim, se a minha idéia de dividir a cama não der certo, quem cai no chão é você.

- Hn.

Duo deitou de lado, com as mãos aninhadas no peito. Já Heero, deitou-se de costas, completamente tenso, se sentindo desconfortável.

- Assim você ocupa muito espaço. Vire de lado. - Duo advertiu e Heero virou-se, descansando a cabeça sobre um dos braços.

Por fim, quem não passou a noite quieto foi Duo. Socou e chutou Heero duas ou três vezes. Mas Heero já sabia que seria assim. Vira Duo dormir, e este não parava de se mexer. O que não era de se espantar, energia não lhe faltava. E vez ou outra resmungava coisas inteligíveis.

Heero acordou sentindo-se sufocado. Havia algo obstruindo sua respiração. Era o braço de Duo, que estava atravessado em seu rosto. Heero perdera a conta de quantas vezes dera um "chega-para-lá" em Duo, que se espalhava pela cama, sem se importar se Heero estava no meio do caminho. Agora Duo estava com o braço jogado, pesadamente, sobre a cabeça de Heero e o rosto enfiado na volta de seu pescoço, babando.

Heero deslizou para fora da cama e foi se lavar. Mesmo tendo sido "espancado" por Duo, sentia-se mais leve e descansado.

Já passava do meio dia quando Duo acordou, os cabelos desalinhados.

- Hum... Bom dia. - cantarolou, espreguiçando-se, recebendo de volta um acendo de cabeça.

- Como esta se sentindo? - Heero perguntou.

- Bem.

- Então vá se arrumar. Está tudo pronto para irmos embora.

Lá estava ele, coberto por terra, musgo e agulhas de pinheiro. DeathScythe. Duo correu para o seu Gundam, fazendo uma vistoria rápida.

- Nossa, ele está mais para lá do que para cá! - gritou da cabine para Heero, que estava no chão.

Heero observou Duo fazer a inspeção e voltar até ele.

- Bom... Acho que agente se separa aqui, né? - disse Duo, com um leve tom de pesar na voz.

- Hn.

- Então... Tchau, Heero... Agente se cruza por ai. - disse Duo, dando as costas e voltando para o DeathScythe.

- Duo. - Heero o fez parar no meio do caminho - Eu não vou te ajudar de novo. - disse após um tempo.

Duo sorriu.

- Obrigado, Heero.

Heero ficou olhando até DeathScythe sumir de vista. Sentia um aperto no peito, como se estivesse sendo levemente comprimido.

Balançou a cabeça.

- Baka! - xingou, um pouco a Duo... um pouco a ele mesmo. Como se isso fosse fazê-lo sentir-se melhor.

**Continua... **

**(N.A.) – **Quero muito agradecer as minhas queridas betas, LITHA e ASUKA, que deixaram este capitulo muito melhor para vocês. Agora a leitura não será pontuada por terríveis erros de português.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! KANEKO-CHANS


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Laços

**Anime**: Gundam Wing

**Casal**: Heero e Duo

**Gênero**: AU, YAOI, LEMON.

**Autora**: Momo-00

**Sumário**: _Duo foi pego pela Oz. A missão de Heero é executa-lo. Missão não cumprida. Eles não serão mais os mesmos_.

**ESTE CAPITULO É EM HOMENAGEM A LITHA**

**Feliz aniversario Kaneko-chan.**

LAÇOS Capítulo IV 

Duo escorregou no banco da lanchonete, dando leves palmadinhas na barriga.

- Isso que é comida! Não aquela gororoba do Heero. - ele havia comido quatro cheeseburger, cinco porções de fritas (com muito ketchup) e finalizara com um enorme sunday com calda de chocolate, marshmallow, castanhas e cerejas.

Espreguiçou-se, levantando para ir embora. Ajeitou o boné na cabeça e saiu andando com as mãos nos bolsos, rumo à base de Howard, onde havia deixado seu Gundam para que fosse reparado.

- E ai? Como ele está? - Duo perguntou apontando para DeathScythe com o queixo, se inclinado sobre o corrimão da passarela que o deixava na mesma altura da cabeça do Gundam.

- Terei que substituir algumas peças, mas nada demais. Em dois dias ele estará tinindo. Mas e você? - Howard cutucou com os dedos as costelas de Duo.

- AI! Isso dói. - Gritou abraçando o tronco.

- Foi o que pensei. Você ainda está todo quebrado.

- Eu estou bem. - Endireitou-se para dar mais credibilidade ao que dizia. - É só ninguém enfiar os dedos nas minhas costelas.

- Sei... - Howard ironizou - Estava pensando...

- Ih!

- Que talvez... - ignorou-o. - Seria bom se você ficasse e reforçasse seu treinamento. Levarão alguns meses até que seu corpo esteja completamente curado. Você não pode lutar como está, Duo. - Howard enfatizou quando a boca de Duo abriu-se para protestar.

- Treinamento, Howard? - Fez uma careta. - Ah, está bem...

Howard pediu ao médico da base que fizesse exames completos em Duo, e ficou impressionado com o quão bem ele estava, depois de tudo que passou.

- Heero Yuy fez um bom trabalho. Diga isso a ele quando reencontrá-lo.

- Pra ele ficar mais convencido do que já é? Nem pensar.

Howard riu.

- Venha vou te mostrar a sala de treinamentos.

Levou Duo para uma sala enorme, equipada com aparelhos para musculação, saco-de-pancada, esteira, bicicletas-ergométricas, tatame, para exercícios de artes-marciais, e uma parafernália tecnológica, que Duo não fazia idéia para que servia.

- Além desta sala, subindo aquela escada... - Howard apontou uma escada em caracol -, tem uma piscina e uma sala de tiros.

- E para que servem esses troços? - Duo futricou nos computadores e aparelhos eletrônicos.

- Ah! Minha nova aparelhagem... Eu estava doido para testá-la em alguém. – Sorriu. Sobrara para Duo. - Estas belezinhas vão me ajudar avaliar com precisão seu desenvolvimento. Assim poderemos corrigir suas falhas. E ali no canto - Fez Duo girar nos calcanhares -, tem um brinquedinho para você. Uma réplica perfeita de um cockpit Gundam. Pode ir lá olhar.

Duo correu para o simulador. Acomodou-se na poltrona da cabine, bisbilhotando todos os botões, como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo novo.

- Aposto que Heero iria passar horas e mais horas aqui.

- E você não?

No dia seguinte o corpo de Duo foi scaneado com o Digiscan, para criar uma cópia digital em 3D dele.

- Há sensores por toda sala e nesta roupa. - Howard jogou para Duo uma malha preta.

- É do mesmo tecido que aquela bermuda horrorosa que o Heero usa.

- Juntos, os sensores registrarão todos os seus movimentos. E esse Duozinho aqui - apontou para tela do computador. - irá reproduzir. Assim poderemos avaliá-los e corrigi-los milimetricamente, se for necessário. E a roupa também monitora sua temperatura, freqüência cardíaca e respiratória. Agora, vá se trocar e volte aqui.

Duo levou cinco minutos para trocar suas roupas pela malha, que se moldou a cada curva sua, cobrindo todo corpo.

- Estou me sentindo ridículo com isso.- disse, reaparecendo na sala de treinamento.

-Bobagem. Aqui na Terra as garotas ficam doídas com esse tipo de roupa. Os atletas mais cobiçados, os surfistas, usam uma muito parecida para praticar os esporte.

- Terráqueos. - Duo girou os olhos e Howard riu.

- Falou como se fosse um E.T.

- E não sou? Extraterrestre das Colônias.

- Bom, este equipamento... - Howard deu um tapinha no que parecia ser um poste acolchoado. - possui sensores de pressão. Quero que você soque bem no centro deste circulo branco, com toda sua força.

- Então chega para o lado, Howard.

Concentrou-se, controlando a respiração, e socou.

-Aaaaai! Meus dedos quebrados. Esqueci. - Sacudiu e depois segurou a mão que latejava – Droga!

- Ainda assim o soco foi muito bom. - Howard consultou os dados no computador - A força do seu soco garoto, é de duzentos e cinqüenta quilos.

- Sério?

- Vamos ver o seu chute agora.

Duo chutou com toda sua força o equipamento, sentindo uma fisgada nas costelas.

- E ai? - perguntou.

- O dobro do soco, quinhentos quilos. Você pode rebentar a cabeça de alguém, tanto com as mãos, quanto com os pés, como se fossem melancia.

- Nunca aconteceu. - observou, um pouco desapontado.

- Tem que saber bater. Mas não se preocupe, irá aprender. Agora pode ir treinar, começando pelos músculos.

Duo gemeu, mas foi.

Heero acordou ofegante, molhado de suor. A luz do letreiro em néon do hotel onde estava, piscava vermelha em seu rosto.

- Droga! - xingou sentando-se na cama. - Malditos sonhos. - Esfregou os olhos com força tentando livrar-se das imagens do sonho, ainda nítidas em sua mente. Suspirou e se jogou para traz, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

- O que está acontecendo comigo?

Todas as noites eram assim. Heero sonhava com Duo. Sempre o mesmo sonho: os dois na cabana, como se nunca houvessem saído de lá. Duo tagarelava e ele fazia algo que não lembrava o que era. Então o chão começava a tremer e Heero corria para ver o que estava acontecendo. Um ataque. Tudo a sua volta explode. Heero lembra-se que Duo estava sozinho e volta para protegê-lo. Tarde demais. Duo estava morto, o corpo coberto por hematomas, os olhos opacos e vazios.

Odiava esses sonhos. Eram sinais de fraqueza. Não entendia por que os vinha tendo. Não se importava com Duo, como podia parecer, apenas não o matara para não desperdiçar um dos poucos aliados que as Colônias possuíam. Era isso.

Não conseguindo mais dormir, ficou rolando na cama até o amanhecer, quando resolveu se levantar e tomar banho.

Despiu o pijama e entrou no box; abrindo por completo o registro de água quente e depois, aos poucos, o de água fria, ajustando a temperatura do banho. Ensaboou o corpo, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para traz, deixando a água bater no rosto. Lembrou dos banhos que dera em Duo. Não sabia quem saia mais molhado, ele ou Duo.

O som de tiros, explosões e propulsores invadiam seus ouvidos. Duo havia programado o simulador para lutar contra trinta Mobile Dolls Touros, e agora restavam apenas dois. Atirou no mais próximo que explodiu. Aproveitou para se infiltrar na explosão e atacar o último mobile doll com sua foice laser.

- Aha! Acharam que podiam vencer Shinigami? Acabei com a raça de vocês.

- Hei, Duo! Pare de jogar vídeo game e venha treinar. - chamou Matt, professor de artes-marciais.

- É um simulador, Matt. - corrigiu-o, saltando do cockpit.

Matt jogou um bastão para ele.

- Em posição. - mandou.

Duo ficou ereto, segurando o bastão na vertical, rente ao corpo.

- Cumprimente. - mandou Matt.

Duo se curvou para o mestre, recebendo a mesma reverência em troca.

- Em posição de luta.

Duo assumiu uma posição defensiva.

Sem aviso, Matt o atacou na altura das pernas, fazendo-o aparar o golpe colocando sou bastão entre elas e o adversário. Ato contínuo, se agachou e girou o corpo em sentido anti-horário, usando sua arma como extensão do braço, atingindo os pés de Matt, derrubando-o.

Com um movimento de pernas Matt se levantou, investindo contra Duo.

Os dois iniciaram um balé-marcial, com seqüências de golpes perfeitas, que só terminaria quando estivessem cansados demais para lutar.

- Soube... - Matt ofegou -... que seus ossos já estão recuperados.

- Essa é minha última semana aqui. - golpeou a lateral do corpo de Matt que se esquivou.

Enquanto a respiração de Matt se alterava, a de Duo permanecia a mesma como se não estivesse fazendo exercício físico.

Ele estava mais forte, resistente e ágil. Seu corpo havia ganhado massa muscular. Já não era aquele adolescente magricela e bochechudo.

Quando Matt dispensou-o, estava exausto, tomou uma ducha e fora para o quarto. Se jogou na cama com um gemido de alívio. Seu corpo já não reclamava pelo excesso de exercícios, como no início, mas quando Duo relaxava no fim do dia, ele agradecia.

- O que será que os outros estão fazendo agora? - perguntou para as paredes, cruzando os braços embaixo da cabeça.

A noite era a única parte do dia que Duo não gostava, sentia-se sozinho. Por isso, costumava imaginar o que os outros estariam fazendo até pegar no sono.

- Heero deve estar planejando seu próximo ataque a Oz. - pensou, sorrindo diante da lembrança de Heero. Nos últimos tempos tudo o lembrava, das batalhas no simulados até a pêra que comera no café da manhã. O suco da fruta sempre escorria até o queixo de Heero, que fazia uma careta.

A última semana, ao contrario do que imaginara, fora a mais puxada de todas. Howard o fizera repassar tudo que aprendera nos últimos três meses

- Então, Howard? - perguntou.

- Bom. Muito bom.

Howard havia feito uma nova bateria de testes com Duo e agora comparava seus primeiros resultados com os atuais.

- Sua capacidade de se desenvolver em pouco tempo é impressionante.

- Bom, é isso. Obrigado, Howard. - agradeceu dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

De onde estava, camuflado entre as árvores brancas, pela neve, Heero podia ver o trem que esperava aproximar-se. O trem da Oz, que transportava armamentos pela linha Trans-Siberiana.

Sua missão era destruí-lo.

Ajustando a mira da arma do Gundam, disparou atingindo os vagões centrais que explodirão, desestabilizando os outros, descarrilando-os, produzindo um som agudo de ferro arranhando ferro e um estrondo, quando tombarão no gelo.

Logo o ar estava qualhado de projéteis, disparados pelas armas de cinco MS. Áries, em direção a Heero, que precipitando-se contra eles, acionou sua arma uma segunda vez eliminando três.

Quando estava prestes a chocar-se com o mobile suit mais próximo, ele e seu companheiro afastaram-se, abrindo caminho para dois mísseis guiados por calor. Heero transformou Wing para o modo nave, ganhando altitude e velocidade para aumentar a distância.

Com um mergulho transversal, iniciou uma decida vertiginosa em direção ao trem descarrilado. Uma análise de densidade detectou o vagão com a maior concentração de explosivos, e disparou contra ele.

O vagão explodiu, partindo-se e derretendo o gelo em um raio de dez quilômetros, formando uma cortina de vapor.

Com um movimento giratório, Heero saiu da frente dos mísseis, permitindo que eles fossem atraídos pelo calor da explosão.

Voltando ao módulo de combate foi atingido pelas costas, sendo lançado com força contra o chão, abrindo um sulco fundo no gelo.

- Droga! - ofegou, sentindo um filete de sangue escorrer pela testa.

Reergueu-se com uma velocidade espantosa, virando-se na direção em que o ataque havia partido, acionando seu sabre laser desferiu um golpe contra o Áries mais próximo, golpeando-o de baixo a cima, cortando-o ao meio. Um corte que iniciava no lado esquerdo, indo até o ombro direito. O Áries explodiu, levando junto o quinto e último.

Heero olhou a sua volta. Não havia nada além de destroços.

Missão cumprida.

**Continua...**

**(N.A.) – **Noto que estão todos ansiosos por um pouco de romance, e entendo, mas preciso dizer que não é porque duas pessoas passaram uma semana juntas que vão cair de amores uma pela outra. Principalmente se forem Duo e Heero. Entendam que eles estão em uma guerra e que não são garotas. Logo estão muito mais focados em suas missões do que em seus sentimentos.

Eventualmente o relacionamento dos dois ira evoluir, mas sentimentos são complicados e nenhum dos dois tem experiência com eles. Por favor tenham um pouco de paciência.

Se quiserem uma fic um pouco mais rápida no quesito "relacionamento" dem uma olhadianha em JOGOS DE SODUÇÃO.

**Obrigada **pelas reviews, eu fico muito feliz sempre que as recebo. Não caibo dentro de mim.

**LITHA **& **ASUKA, **minhas betinhas queridas, que tornam essa fic melhor.

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **Laços

**Anime**: Gundam Wing

**Casal**: Heero e Duo

**Gênero**: AU, YAOI, LEMON.

**Autora**: Momo-00

**Sumário**: _Duo foi pego pela Oz. A missão de Heero é executa-lo. Missão não cumprida. Eles não serão mais os mesmos_.

LAÇOS Capítulo V 

Heero estava deitado de bruços na cama, o travesseiro cobrindo a cabeça. Seu humor estava terrível. Relena descobrira a escola onde se escondera e não largava do seu pé.

Por sorte, as regras eram rígidas e não permitiam que garotos e garotas se encontrassem fora do horário de aula.

Estava quase dormindo quando seu travesseiro foi puxado bruscamente.

Não quis saber quem era o suicida que teve o disparate de sequer chegar perto dele, voou com tudo para cima do idiota; pronto para matá-lo. Mas este foi mais rápido esquivando-se de sua investida, jogando o travesseiro de volta, direto em seu rosto.

- Hey. Que recepção mais calorosa.

- Duo? - encarou o outro, que estava sentado encima do gaveteiro com um sorriso enorme no rosto - O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Sou seu novo colega de quarto. - apontou a cama sobressalente - Aposto que você estava morrendo de saudades. - zombou.

- Hn. - Heero virou o rosto e voltou para cama - Temos aula amanhã, vá dormir.

Duo saltou da cômoda e abriu sua mala encima dela, pegando o pijama.

Heero observava-o despir suas roupas e joga-las encima da cadeira da escrivaninha. Não pode deixar de notar como seu corpo, de músculos definidos, estava diferente daquele que tratara há meses atrás.

- Pelo jeito o treinamento fez bem. - falou enquanto Duo enfiava uma perna da calça do pijama.

- Como você sabe? - não havia contado a ninguém sobre o treinamento.

- Recebi um e-mail de um tal de Howard.

Howard pensara que Heero talvez quisesse saber onde e como Duo estava.

- Howard e suas esquisitices. - riu. Terminou de se vestir e enfiou-se embaixo das cobertas - Boa noite, Heero.

- Hn.

Duo acordou no meio da noite. Heero estava inquieto, debatia-se durante o sono, resmungando alguma coisa. Parecia aflito.

- Heero. - chamou de sua cama. Nada. Resolveu levantar-se - Heero acorda! - sacudiu-o de leve.

Heero acordou sobressaltado. Com um movimento ágil jogou Duo no chão esmagando sua traquéia. Quando sua visão entrou em foco, sentiu o estomago dar um solavanco. Recuou tão rápido que Duo ainda podia sentir suas mãos frias em seu pescoço.

- Cara, por essa eu não esperava! - a voz de Duo saiu rouca e ele tossiu em seguida.

- Eu sinto muito. - sussurrou.

- Tudo bem, Heero. Eu fui imprudente. - levantou-se do chão e sentou ao lado do outro - Estava tendo um pesadelo?

Heero olhou para o lado.

- Quer dormir comigo? Eu te protejo. - brincou estufando o peito de maneira exagerada.

Heero acomodou-se no canto da cama em uma resposta muda. Permitindo que Duo afagasse seus cabelos até que adormecesse. Sussurrando que pensasse em coisas boas e que fora apenas um sonho ruim.

Acordou sentindo-se quente. Havia sido um sono tranqüilo, sem sonhos. Não recordava a última vez que dormira tão bem. Duo o envolvia com braços e pernas, protetor. Fechou a cara ao lembrar-se da noite anterior e tentou escorregar para fora da cama. Duo o apertou ainda mais em seu abraço de urso.

- Hum...Acordou? - perguntou com a voz sonolenta - Dormiu bem?

- Dormi. Obrigado.

Duo afrouxou o abraço e ele pode levantar-se.

- Mexa-se, nós temos aula.

- Aula de que, agora? - perguntou, espreguiçando-se e esfregando os olhos, para espantar o sono.

- Ciências Políticas.

- Nossa... Assim, de cara?

Duo chamava a atenção de todos por onde passava. As garotas se juntavam em grupinhos, cochichando e apontando. Ele sorria e abanava para elas, que ficavam vermelhas e explodiam em risinhos.

- Pare de chamar atenção. - Heero censurou.

- HEERO! - alguém gritou quando entraram na sala de aula. Era Relena, que rodeada por garotas, acenava freneticamente para Heero, fazendo o olharem.

- Depois sou eu que chamo atenção. - Duo zombou - E ai, Relena? - ele abanou de volta - Agente fala com você no intervalo.

- Garotos e garotas não podem se falar fora do horário de aula.

- Bom... Então eu acho que não vamos falar com a Relena.

A aula começou e Heero foi chamado para ler sua redação sobre: O Cenário Político Atual. Que Duo achou ótima, mas espantou os outros alunos e desagradou a professora que lhe deu uma nota baixa.

- Não liga. Estava muito boa. - Duo disse quando voltou a se sentar ao seu lado.

O resto da manhã passou monótona. Duo teria dormido se Heero não o tivesse chutado discretamente, duas ou três vezes.

- Ah, finalmente uma folga para os meus ouvidos, de toda aquela ladainha. - Duo disse, jogando-se na grama embaixo de uma árvore, afrouxando o nó da gravata e abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa do uniforme.

Heero parou em pé, a sua frente, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Eu vou voltar para o espaço. Você vem junto? - Duo perguntou.

- Então foi isso que você veio fazer aqui. Pedir minha ajuda.

- Não vim pedir ajuda. Vim fazer um convite. É diferente.

- E fazer o que lá? - Heero se agachou, para ficar no mesmo nível que Duo.

- Você já deve saber que os lideres das Colônias irão se reunir para decidir se devem ou não produzir armamento para a Terra.

- E dai?

- Eu pensei em dar uma pequena amostra para eles do que a Oz seria capar de fazer armada até os dentes com a tecnologia bélica das Colônias.

- Quando partimos?

Duo sorriu.

- Amanhã.

**Continua...**


End file.
